


don't let this fading summer pass you by

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, LEAVE ME ALONE WITH MY TRASH, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and Bruce has to go into the office. Jason tags along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let this fading summer pass you by

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: kisses and popsicles on a hot summer day

“You’re dripping,” Bruce cuts his eyes at Jason over the stack of folders on his desk, glares at Jason’s feet propped up on the edge. “Where did you get that anyway?” 

Jason licks his lips, chases the red juice dripping down his wrist with his tongue. “You were in that dumb meeting,” he waves his hand. “Found an ice cream truck.”

“Hm,” Bruce says. “I’ve never seen an ice cream truck come by the building.”

Jason swivels the rocket pop in his mouth, slurps at it and shrugs his shoulders. “It might have been a few blocks away.”

“Tell me you didn’t grapple in broad --”

“Hey,” Jason says, gets out of the chair and walks over to sit on the edge of Bruce’s desk. “I don’t need your toys. I’ve got my own tricks, you know.”

“Mm,” Bruce says. “I do know.”

Jason turns his head to glance at the door, then crawls into Bruce’s lap, takes the popsicle out of his mouth and rubs it over Bruce’s lips, chases the sticky sweetness away with his tongue. 

“Jay,” Bruce says, clearing his throat. “Not here.”

“Come on,” Jason whines low next to his ear, grinds his hips down against Bruce and can feel him get hard instantly in his slacks. “Been waiting all _day_ , B.” 

“No one made you come,” Bruce says, but his hands are slipping down the back of Jason’s jeans, gripping his ass and dragging him against his dick anyway. “Could’ve stayed with Alfred.”

“Boring,” Jason says, half of it a groan when Bruce presses a thick finger right _there._ “Besides, you’re so hot when you’re pretending to be stupid and useless. _Fuck_.”

“Language,” Bruce murmurs next to Jason’s ear, sucks the cold off of his tongue as Jason fucks himself back on Bruce’s fingers, nails ripping into Bruce’s nice leather chair. 

“Bite me,” Jason says and Bruce _does_ , gets his teeth on Jason’s throat and has to cover his mouth with his hand to keep anyone from hearing the noise Jason makes. All the blinds are shut but he can see the outline of a few people standing outside his coffee, can hear the low murmur of their voices.

“Door’s not even locked,” he murmurs.

“Nope,” Jason says. “But you still wanna do it, don’t you?”

He slides the popsicle that Bruce had forgotten about back into his mouth, hollows his cheeks and takes the whole length of it into his mouth and Bruce can’t take anymore, stands up with Jason still in his lap, shoves all the files on his desk onto the floor in a jumbled, unorganized mess and lays Jason out on top of it. 

“For real?” Jason asks, propping up on his elbows to watch as Bruce drags him by his hips to the edge, flicks the button on his jeans open and works them down to his ankles. “Aren’t you worried -- _fuck, B._ Your _mouth._ ”

Bruce digs his thumb and fingers into Jason’s hips, swallows him down as Jason grips his hair with one hand, the other still holding his popsicle.

“Better finish that,” Bruce pulls off to say, looking up at Jason’s bright red mouth and flushed cheeks, cherry popsicle melted all over his fingers and dripping down his arm, a red stain on the nice white shirt Alfred pressed for him this morning. “You’re making a mess.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jason swears again when Bruce swallows him back down, sucks him off hard and fast, and Jason has to shove the rest of the popsicle in his mouth to muffle the sounds he can’t help but make, bites off a chunk of it when he comes, when Bruce squeezes him tight and swallows down every last drop, makes Jason whine and whimper as he licks him clean. _Wouldn’t want to make a mess_ , Jason thinks, and smacks his head on the desk while Bruce buttons and zips him up, sets him straight. 

When one of the partners walks in Jason’s back in his chair across from Bruce’s desk finishing off the last bit of his rocket pop and he stops when he sees Jason.

“Now this young man is smart,” he says. “Can you believe how hot it is? A popsicle seems like a wonderful idea.”

Jason just grins, props his feet back up on Bruce’s desk, and winks. “Worked for me.”


End file.
